Zeddicus Tesla
Personal Statistics * Full Name: Zeddicus Nikola Zorander Tesla * Species: Aurian * Date of Birth: Unknown * Place of Birth: Auria * Age: Unknown * Gender: Male * Command Code: Appearance * Height: 5'10 * Weight: 150 lbs. * Hair Color: Brown * Eye Color: Hazel, Black (When Raged) * Build: Muscular * Distingishing Markings: Looks nearly human but with pointed ears, small fangs and a tail which remains hidden when not alone. Family * Marital Status: Single * Parents: N/A ** Father: N/A ** Mother: N/A * Siblings: N/A * Spouse: N/A * Children: N/A Special Abilities & Notes * Highly Advanced Telepathly * Advanced Strength * Heightened Hearing, Sight and sense of Smell Service History Pre 2370: Unknown 2370-2374: Starfleet Academy 2374-2378: Starfleet Security 2378-2387: Starfleet Intelligence 2387: USS Normandy (SR-1), Second Officer (Chief of Security/Marine Commander) 2389: Senior Watch Officer, USS Miranda (NCC-82080) History Rage Mutation At a relatively young age Nikola was among a small group that was chosen to take place in a new way of fighting outside threats. When angered, injured or highly provoked Aurians enter what is known as The Rage. Researchers and scientist began work on a way to control the Rage through genetic manipulation. Nikola was the first of the group to be tested, during the first series of test it was thought to study what causes the Rage. During the test it was discovered that while in The Rage the individuals strength nearly doubles and intermittent telepathic jolts were detected. Though studies of the Rage have been done, the new manner of testing was mostly based on what caused it. During the second stage of testing the group underwent several genetic augmentations to which should increase the awareness and control level during the Rage. The test was only partially successful and the subjects were able to regain control much faster. In the third stage the group was treated with several forms of radiation and more genetic manipulation. During the test completion it was found that with the manipulations needed to control the Rage certain mutations would manifest when transitioning between the Rage and normal. The mutations were not severe but mostly unwanted, among them is total eye pigmentation change to black, extended claw growth and fang alignment. Service Joined the federation by applying and being accepted into Starfleet Academy in 2370 completing the four years at the top of his class. The following day after the Academy graduation he joined Starfleet security and went through the extended four year tour of duty serving on three vessels, one starbase and one ground institution getting full security training in all levels of security operations. Upon completion of his Security training he served nine years in Starfleet Intelligence. During this time he went through the normal training protocols and served in several covert missions which are still labeled as top level clearance classified. In early 2387 he was assigned to the USS Normandy serving as the Second Officer as well as Military Commander and chief Security Officer. After his brief service aboard the USS Normandy in early 2387 he spent the remainder of the year on Vulcan going through the Vulcan Advanced Training system which involve completing all courses in the Vulcan Space Academy, V'Ket Advanced Combat Training Institute, Vulcan Institute of Defensive Arts, V'Shar Intelligence training. Finishing his training on Vulcan he returned to his shuttle and is now awaiting assignment while he completes small missions for Starfleet Intelligence. Tesla, Zeddicus